1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and a ceramic electronic component including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As representative electronic parts using a ceramic material, there may be provided a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like.
Among these ceramic electronic parts, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a small size, secures high capacitance, and has ease of mountability.
This multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser, mounted on the circuit boards of various electronic products, such as an LCD or PDP image device, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, and thereby to be charged with or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is required to have stable capacitance and to secure reliability, even at high temperatures, in order to realize stable IC operation, since image devices such as LCDs or PDPs have recently become bigger or the generation of heat from electronic devices has become severe due to an increase in the rate of computer CPUs and the like.
This multilayer ceramic capacitor has various sizes and lamination types, depending on the usage and capacitance thereof.
In particular, in order to meet recent requirements imposed on electronic products, such as the downsizing, lightening, and multi-functionalization thereof, the multilayer ceramic capacitor used in these electronic products is also required to be ultra-miniaturized, have ultra-high capacitance, and boost voltage.
For this reason, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor in which dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are thinly formed to allow for the ultra-miniaturization of products and a large number of the dielectric layers are laminated to allow for the ultra-high capacitance of products has been manufactured.
However, in a case in which the dielectric layer is thinned and voltage is boosted when the multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured as above, the boosting of voltage causes electric field intensity at the dielectric layer to be increased, thereby deteriorating DC-bias characteristics and withstand voltage characteristics, and the thinning of the layer causes a fine structure to be defective, thereby deteriorating withstand voltage characteristics such as BDV, high-temperature IR, and the like.
In order to prevent these defects, it is necessary to finely granulate a basic powder. However, when grains of the basic powder are small, it is difficult to realize capacitance and temperature characteristics desired by a user. Furthermore, dielectric permittivity may be decreased.
Patent Document 1 is different from the present invention in view of subcomponent contents, and does not disclose that ceramic grains are present on a grain boundary or that the ceramic grain includes a core part and a cell part.